fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Balance of Flour/Quotes
*'Cosmo': Welcome to the von Strangle family bakery, Timmy! Where everything is magically delicious! You can even eat the walls! [bites wall] *'Wanda': No you can't, Cosmo *'Cosmo': Oh. [turns a weird shade of green] Then you'd better take me to the hospital [faints] ---- *'Poof': [after eating the cherry brownies, he sounds like Jorgen] More. Good! MORE!!! ---- *'Jorgen': [after catching Anti-Cosmo] Aha! It is Anti-Cosmo in a clever giant cupcake disguise. *'Anti-Cosmo': Cupcake? Ignoramus! I'm a giant frosted scone! ---- *'Jorgen': That was close. If that fiend had escaped with the brownie, he could've found out the recipe. A recipe that is kept in a secret vault in the basement. Which I guess is no longer a secret since I just told you about it. *'Nana Boom Boom': [throws exploding pie] Dumb dumb! ---- *'Wanda': I'm gonna get Poof to a brownie-free zone. Cosmo, Timmy, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. [poofs away] *'Cosmo': [to Timmy] Why does always say that to us? :Timmy: I dunno. Now let's do something stupid! Poof me up another one of those brownies I'm not supposed to have. *'Cosmo': Sorry Timmy they're magic brownies. I can only poof them up by using the secret recipe. *'Timmy': Then take me down to that basement vault so I can get the recipe. *'Cosmo': That sounds perfectly stupid! (In the vault) Getting that brownie recipe's gonna be a piece of cake. Wait. That means getting a cake would be a piece of brownie. Hold me, Timmy. I'm freaking myself out. ---- *'Anti-Cosmo' [sees that Timmy downloaded the recipe to his brain]: It looks that Timmy Turner has what we came for. And you mocked me for buying X-Ray glasses from the back of the comic book. *'Anti-Wanda' [replying to Anti-Cosmo's sentence]: Why do we need them brownies anyway? We can win the bake-off with my Road Kill Critter Cake! *'Anti-Cosmo': No offence dear, but no one wants a dessert that hunts mice in a sewer. We need that brownie recipe! ---- *'Wanda': [to Cosmo and Timmy] Where have you two been? *'Cosmo': Well, we weren't in the bakery vault stealing the super secret brownie recipe if that's what you're implying. *'Wanda': You stole the recipe?! *'Poof': MOOORRREEE!!! *'Timmy': It's just a recipe for a stupid bake-off! It's not the end of the world! *'Wanda': Yes it is! Timmy, thousands of years ago there was an epic battle between the fairies and the anti-fairies to determine who have to got fairy godchildren. After years of horrible war we decided to settle things in only logical way. *'Cosmo': In an annual bake-off! *'Wanda': Nana's Boom Boom brownies win every year. But if the anti-fairies get that recipe they will win the bake-off and take over all fairy godkids including you sport! You are in terrible danger until you return that recipe to the valut! ---- *'"Mrs. Turner"': Hi, Tommy. We've come to suck out the contents of your brain. [brandishes vacuum with tentacles] I mean, vacuum your room. *'"Mr. Turner"': We're not evil imposters. *[the tentacles of the vacuum pull off theirs masks to reveal Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda] *'Anti-Cosmo': That's the last time I order Mom and Dad costumes from the back of a comic book. Now hold still while I painfully suck the recipe and your brain out of your ear cannal! *'Cosmo': Don't worry Timmy, we'll save you. *[Anti-Cosmo sucks Cosmo, Wanda and Poof into the vacuum cleaner] *'Cosmo': Timmy, save us! *[Jorgen shots Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda] *'Timmy': Thanks Jorgen! Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo ---- *'Jorgen': Nothing is as delicious as Nana's Brownies. *'Cosmo': Well, nothing except my bread-free toast. I love the bread-free taste! ---- *'Anti-Cosmo': Have you found anything in his brain yet? *'Anti-Wanda': I haven't even found his brain. *'Cosmo': (Disgiused as Timmy) I'd look a little lower. *'Anti-Wanda': Found it! And I think I got somethin'. It's a recipe! [duh] *'Anti-Cosmo': The brownies! Yes! Bring the recipe and start baking! ---- *'Jorgen': We're going to make it! *'Poof': MORE. [eats the brownies in a similar way to Pac-man] *'Jorgen': We're not going to make it! Wanda, don't you ever feed that kid?! ---- *'Anti-Cosmo': What have you done woman?! There's nothing on that plate! *'Anti-Wanda': Don't blame me! I followed the recipe exactly [duh] *'Cosmo': Yeah! That's my recipe for Bread-Free Toast: "0 cups flour, 0 cups water, 0 minutes in oven". : *'Timmy': More. Good! MORE! : *'Poof': Brownie! Brownie! Brownie!! : *'Timmy': Thanks Jorgen! *'Jorgen': Don't mention it, now stand still while I take your head off! : *'Wanda': If you're here.. The anti-fairies have Cosmo! : *'Fairy Hart': It's a beautiful day *'Mother Nature': Thank you, I made it myself! : *'Mother Nature': It's not good to want to fool Mother Nature! *'Mother Nature': More. Good! MORE!! ---- *'Nana Boom Boom': Boom Boom! Category:Quote pages Category:Season 7 quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes